blooms_digital_taxonomyfandomcom-20200214-history
Level 1- Remembering
Research by Rachel Gillis The level of Bloom’s Digital Taxonomy I chose is Remembering. Specifically, I focused on the concept of bookmarking. The application I chose to use is Lino. You can find Lino on the web at http://linoit.com. Lino is a free online “sticky canvas” where you can collect thoughts, save/bookmark things you find on the Internet, and collaborate with others. At its most basic, Lino works similar to bookmarking websites on the “favorites” tab of your computer, but it can also be used to do much more. There is potential for Lino to fit into various parts of the Digital Taxonomy. To use Lino you must create a free account. Then you can start creating a canvas- there are different types available. You have the option of a public canvas where others can view and post their own sticky notes, a private canvas where you are the only person who can see/edit the canvas, or you can create a group canvas, where you invite specific people to the canvas and it remains private amongst that group of people. Aesthetically, Lino is a lot of fun- you can choose from multiple colors and backgrounds, and can add pictures, videos, hyperlinks- just about anything from the web or your personal computer – to customize and personalize a canvas. Functionally, a Lino canvas is very versatile, which is one of its main benefits. You can set items up like a calendar and assign due dates, you can save documents to a sticky for others to view (like a meeting agenda if working in a group), or in its simplest form, you can simply use your Lino canvas to store ideas, website links, and other things you find on the Internet that may be useful to you later. There are several other benefits to Lino. First, you can save a URL of a website, picture, video etc just like in “traditional” bookmarking, but in Lino you can also leave a note as to why you saved it. That way, if you’re searching for a lot of items and may not come back to that link for some time, you’ll be able to refresh your memory as to the exact reason you were interested in it. Another benefit of Lino is that a canvas can be opened up to a group and allow for collaboration. Also, Lino is that it is very flexible; just like a real cork board it is a blank canvas for you to do with as you choose! In addition, you can organize your thoughts by color-coding. Finally, Lino is free to use and easy to learn. A potential weakness of Lino is that it is very informal. Once you create a canvas, people who have access to edit it can place their “sticky notes” anywhere on the board they like. That can be confusing if there are numerous people working on the same canvas. You must either have a set of guidelines about how and where to place items on the canvas, or you have to be willing to sort through many sticky notes to understand what progress the group is making. Another potential weakness is that there are no editing tools- spell check, grammar, etc. The user must ensure that what they write on their “sticky” is free from errors before posting. There are several ways in which a Lino canvas could be used in the classroom. First, a Lino canvas is a great way to introduce students to working collaboratively online in the form of a discussion board, without needing access to special software (like Blackboard!). As a teacher, you could post a discussion question about a classroom unit you’re working on, invite the students to the board, and have them participate in a discussion. In the above example, that is exactly what the class is doing- they are having a discussion on a book. You can see where the teacher posts a reply to teach student. A second way Lino could be used in the classroom is to set up study groups before tests. Similar to a discussion board, the teacher could post concepts to review, assign students to a particular study group (canvas), and the students could post their thoughts and ideas to the board in the time leading up to the test. This would allow for greater flexibility amongst students, who may not all be available at the same time for an in-person study session. A third use for Lino in the classroom is to create a calendar for the semester/quarter/term and update it with announcements and changes as the year progresses. Students (and parents!) can check the calendar from home and keep updated with due dates and important news. Another way Lino could be used in the classroom is for individual students to create a canvas while researching a project. It would be a great way to teach them how to research on the Internet, and give them one place to keep web links stored so they can access the same information wherever they are working from- a school computer lab, home, a library, or elsewhere. The main way I would use Lino in the classroom is to create a canvas for each unit I’m teaching that compliments what is being done in the classroom. For example, for each unit I could post links to relevant websites, YouTube videos, pictures, art, maps, podcasts etc. Part of the students’ homework could be to go home, visit the Lino canvas and view/watch/listen to specific items. I could also post worksheets to the canvas for students to print out and complete. Below is a screen shot from a sample Lino canvas I created. This canvas can be viewed at http://linoit.com/users/rgillis/canvases/Educational%20Sample%20Canvas